


The little girl in the blue dress

by Drowse



Category: Supernatural, The Beatles
Genre: Bobby Knows, Crobby - Freeform, Crowley and Feelings, Crowley is Jim Sterling, Crowley is good with kids, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Demon Deals, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Grocery Shopping, John Lennon may have sold his soul, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, References to the Beatles, Relationship(s), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley isn't as bad as people make him out to be....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little girl in the blue dress

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but it just came to me one day and I honestly couldn't think of anything else....
> 
> Yes, I made a joke that John Lennon sold his soul to become a rock star, deal with it. It could have happened, you don't know, you weren't there. But seriously, RIP John. We miss you <3

"Robert!" Crowley called from the kitchen. "What?" Bobby called back, sounding slightly annoyed. "We're out of bread." Crowley announced. "Then make us something else." Bobby told the demon. "And milk and eggs and everything else." Crowley added. Bobby sighed. They'd need to run to the store in town. He got up off the couch and entered the kitchen. "Hop in the truck, we'll make a grocery run." Bobby said, grabbing the keys to an old pickup. Crowley wasn't thrilled to be traveling in that piece of junk Bobby called a truck but he was happy to get his hunter out of the house. They both needed some fresh air. So, they hopped in Bobby's pickup and drove into town.

 

 

Crowley dropped a box of cereal in the cart. Bobby rolled his eyes. He looked down at the fairly full cart. "What exactly did we come here for anyway?" he asked. "To restock." Crowley answered, putting in another package of sliced ham. "With squirrel and moose's appetites, we'll need all we can get." Bobby smiled at his boyfriend's comment. It'd been a while since Sam and Dean had visited. They were due for a visit anytime. He watched Crowley put a loaf of bread in the cart. Crowley stared at his handsome hunter. "What?" Bobby asked, looking at him. "Just admiring the view." Crowley answered. He winked at his boyfriend, making Bobby blush. Bobby went to the cleaning supplies isle, they needed paper towels too apparently. Crowley decided to walked down the cereal isle. A little girl standing in the isle stared at Crowley. She was wearing a blue dress with a pink flower in her long blonde hair Crowley smiled at her politely. The little girl kept staring. Crowley winked at her, making her gasp a little. He had a tendency to intimidate children.

 

 

Crowley picked up a box of sugary cereal and showed it to the little girl. "This any good?" he asked her. She looked at the box, which had a sailor on it. "Oh yes, my mommy fixes me a bowl every morning." she answered. He smiled and put it in the cart. He added another, just for good measure. "What's your name?" Crowley asked the little girl. She smiled. "Cynthia." she replied. "I'm Crowley." Crowley smiled. He held out his hand and the little girl shook it. "Cynthia." he repeated. "I once knew a girl called Cynthia. She married a bloke who sold his soul to me so he could be a rock star. Needless to say, they didn't work out. He was a tricky one, that Johnny." he reminiced. He half smiled. "Anyway." Crowley sighed. _Crowley was talking about John Lennon._ Cynthia looked confused and a little weirded out. "You're a very pretty little girl, Cynthia. I love the flower in your hair." Crowley said, pointing to the flower.

 

 

Cynthia beamed. "Thank you. I picked it fresh today after school." Cythnia informed him. "Oh really? What grade are you in?" Crowley asked. "Kindergarten." she declared proudly. Crowley gave her a very impressed look, which made her smile. "Cythia Randall!" a woman exclaimed. Cynthia both looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a blonde woman with a not so pleased look on her face. Her mother, Crowley deduced. "You know you shouldn't wonder off!" she said. "And what have I told you about talking to strangers!" Cynthia's mother was indeed not very happy. She grabbed onto her daughter's hand. "Oh we're not strangers, Mrs. Randall; Cynthia and I are old friends, we go way back." he told the woman, giving Cynthia a wink. Mrs. Randall quietly huffed, she didn't like his sarcasm or the fact that he was talking to her very young daughter.

 

 

Crowley tightened the grip on his cart as Bobby walked down the isle towards them. He smiled at his boyfriend. "Well, Mrs. Randall it was a pleasure, but I must be off." he stated. "Bye-bye Cynthia." he said with a smile. He pushed his cart. "Bye Crowley!" she called after the demon. He turned to wave and exited the isle with Bobby by his side. Bobby added the paper towels to their cart. "What was that about?" he asked. "Some woman got upset because I spoke to her daughter." Crowley answered. Bobby cocked his head to one side. "You spoke.. to a child?" he asked. "Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Crowley chuckled. "For the king of hell, yeah." Bobby responded. "I happed to like children, even if they're pure." Crowley told him. Bobby opened his mouth. "I know. But Gavin was different." Crowley interupted, knowing what Bobby was going to say. "He was a little shit and he wasn't even mine!" he added.

 

 

Bobby rolled his eyes. He imagined Crowley with children crawling all over him and Crowley smiling like he'd won a million bucks. Maybe if they got serious enough, they'd have kids of their own. Bobby smiled to himself at the thought. Just because Crowley was a demon didn't mean he wasn't capable of loving something. After all, he loved Bobby. No matter what Sam, Dean, Cas or anyone else thought, Crowley wasn't as bad as people thought. He wasn't bad at all.

 

 

 


End file.
